Fight Trilogy the Book 3: After the Fight
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Last of the trilogy that saw the sisters fight a dragon from the past,Phoebe and Prue get into a major arguement,the result Phoebe fighting for her life.How will the two trust each other out on thier own as a hurt Phoebe tries to help Prue, and no Piper
1. Chapter 1

This takes place a month or so after the orinigal fic the Fight. The after math and what may still happen to the sisters as they try and get past what they went through. Phoebe hiding the fact that she saw Prue die when they were fighting the dragin demon, the fight that her and Prue got into and her struggle to survive after being shot be a mortal. And the new bond they all must find, or more so that Prue andPHoebe must find.

Its been a while since I posted anything, but as summer winds down I seem busier then usual. I'll also start posting some more missing scenes, this time from Season 2. And dont worry Piage fans yes I do have some from season 4 on ...

* * *

The next few weeks were tough for Phoebe. She wanted everything to be the way they were, but they weren't. Her back only bothered her a little now, but it was enough to make her frustrated. She had found that the best way to relieve any pain that she might get was to lie on her stomach. The pain wouldn't last very long but sometimes it was very painful.

She had just returned from a walk from the park. She was still slow and steady, but her sisters' were helping her all the way.

"Prue. Piper I'm back." She called out to her sisters' she knew they were home she just didn't know where they were in their large Victorian Manor that they had inherited from the Grams.

"In the kitchen Phoebs." Piper answered her.

"Hi Piper. Where's Prue?"

"Backyard. How was your walk?"

"Not bad." She replied as she picked up an apple from the bowl as she headed out to the backyard to see her oldest sister.

"Hey big sis, watcha doing?" Phoebe asked her sister as she sat on the ground beside her sister.

"Just going through some paper work. How was your walk?" Prue and Piper had only recently started to let Phoebe go out on her own. So whenever she did they were naturally concerned about her. Only they tried to hide it.

"It was ok." Phoebe was getting a bit of a sharp pain in her back from her walk as she usually did so she flipped over on her stomach on to the blanket that Prue was working on. "Prue I need to ask you something." Phoebe stated seriously.

Prue looked down at Phoebe. "Sure Pheebs anything." Ever since the shooting Prue and Phoebe had been more open and honest with each other.

"Do you remember, when I was going in for surgery on my back?"

"How could I ever forget that day Pheebs?" She stated more then asked

"Well, do you remember when you said about just the two of us going away?"

Prue looked again at Phoebe, "Yeah. Why?"

Phoebe broke the gaze that they were holding to each other. And turned away from her sister. Prue picked up on something that she had learned along time ago from her baby sister. Putting down her paper she moved over closer to Phoebe. Gently rubbing her back. "Come on Pheebs, what is it?"

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Pheebs, of course I did. And I'll tell you honestly why I suggested that."

"Why?"

"Well first of all I think that Piper and Leo could use some space to themselves."

"Oh." Phoebe said a little disappointed.

"And. I think it would be good for you and me to spend sometime together. After what happened Phoebe I realized that you and I have some issues that maybe we could just sit around a fire and work things out. It would also be a break for Piper. Not having to be a buffer between us. But do you want to know that best reason I had?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister.

"Because I love you Phoebe Halliwell. And after you scared the crap out of me like that, I wanted to spend time with you. Just the two of us. Do you remember when Piper was away at camp and you were to little to go, and of course I thought I was to big to go?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what we did that week?"

"We camped out in the backyard." Phoebe remembered it as if it was yesterday.

"Yeah. I love that memory of the two of us. It's one of my favorites. Just us."

"It was probably the only week that we weren't yelling at each other." Phoebe laughed.

Prue laughed at that remark. "Yeah I think you're right."

They sat in silence for awhile. Just listening to the birds and the wind. Enjoying each others company. Prue thinking of a time not so long ago when she lost her baby sister. "How's the back?" She finally asks Phoebe.

Receiving no answer Prue looked down on her sister and smiled at the site before her. Phoebe was fast asleep. "I guess your walk wore you out baby girl." She continued to rub Phoebes back gently as she went back over her papers from work. She knew that when Phoebe lay on her stomach like that that her back was usually sore. So Prue did the best that she could to comfort her sleeping sister.

--- ----

Piper was watching from the kitchen window at her two sisters in a seemingly deep conversation. The past few weeks had been amazing to her. If them becoming witches had brought Prue and Phoebe closer together, this shooting had sealed the job. It seemed to Piper that they were more open with each other about everything. They discussed thing more, rather then keeping it inside. She watched as Phoebe had rolled over to her stomach and felt a pang of fear. Realizing that she had probably over done her walk a bit and her back was a bit sore. She knew however that Prue would have her feeling better in no time.

After an hour Piper came out and sat down beside Phoebe who was still sleeping. In the warm May sun Phoebe was starting to get a sunburn on her arms and face.

"Should we wake her or cover her so she doesn't get more burnt?" Piper asked Prue

Getting no response from her big sister she thought she would try a different approach

"You have to go feed the pet Iguana before dinner."

Prue looked at her sister like she was crazy. "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you are listening to me?"

"Yeah now what are you talking about? Our pet what?"

"Nothing forget it. I was just worried about Pheebs sleeping out here. She's starting to get burnt."

"Not a problem." Prue looked towards the shed and with her power made the large beach umbrella fly towards them. She then staked it into the ground and opened it up casting a shadow over her and her sisters. "That better?"

"Much thank you."

They sat there a few minutes before Piper broke the silence. "So Prue, what was the serious discussion you two were having out here earlier?"

"Not much really. She was just wondering about the comment I had made in the hospital about the two of us going away together."

"Oh."

Prue looked up at Piper concerned. "Piper you're still ok with that aren't you?"

"Yes Prue I am. Besides I think it's a great idea. And Leo and I will have the Manor to ourselves."

"That you will."

"So when are you thinking of taking this little road trip." Piper asked

"I don't know. I mean it's to soon right now for her, as you can see."

"Her back bothering her after her walk?"

"I think so. I mean she never said as much but you and I both know that the position she is in know is her most comfortable. And it usually is a bit sore after a walk."

"Yeah, but she's trying to be tough about it."

"We just have to get her to talk to us when something like that is bothering her."

"Yeah well you two seemed to have come a long way in the last few weeks. Care to share?"

Prue and Phoebe had never told Piper about the premonition that Phoebe had before they fought the Dragon. It wasn't that they didn't want her to know; it just never seemed to come up. They held dealt with their problem together and shared in the thoughts that Phoebe had. They didn't really see the need. What was done was done.

"I think it's something that we should tell you together. Ok?"

"Ok."

They stayed outside for a few more hours talking about everything and nothing. Most people would call it _'girl talk',_ they just called it sister stuff. Phoebe had woken up about an hour after Piper had come outside and joined in their laughter and talk. Her back was still a bit sore but with Prue having rubbed it while she slept it wasn't to bad.

"Phoebe. Piper was asking me earlier about us. How we seemed to fix everything after you got home from the hospital."

Phoebe looked from sister to sister wondering where this conversation was going.

"Phoebe, Piper has a right to know too."

Phoebe knew what Prue was talking about; her premonition. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Piper. It still scared Phoebe a little that she could lose a sister so easily. She looked to Prue and then to Piper, and then back to Prue.

"Go ahead Phoebe. She deserves to know why you did what you did. Especially after the end consequences." Prue explained to her sister.

"Ok." Turning to Piper she began her tale. "Piper just after I had the first premonition that woke me that afternoon on the couch I had several more. It was them that kept me from sleeping every night. I could see everything that they had done, similar to the Succubus we were connected. Then a few days before we fought him I saw what was going to happen. I couldn't live with myself, knowing this and not doing anything about it. But I also knew that if I had said something that you two would have done something crazy."

Piper sat and listened to her sister tell her tale. But now as she was almost done her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked back between her two sisters'. Taking a deep breath she let it out. "I saw Prue get killed by the dragon."

"And you never said anything? _Phoebe!"_

"Piper I know it was wrong. Stupid irresponsible all the things that are bad. But I had to do what I did. I couldn't let Prue die. And I know that if I told you guys that you would have been thinking differently at the time."

"Phoebe you can't keep things like that from us." Piper told her.

"I know that now Pipe. I'm sorry." Phoebe looked down at the blanket. Not wanting to meet Piper gaze.

"Ok then. So now that's out what do you guys say to a great Spaghetti dinner?" Piper asked.

Now that everything was out they would be fine. Or at least they thought they would be. There were still some unanswered questions that would soon reveal their dark heads.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prue where's the after sun lotion?" Piper called out from the bathroom.

"Last time I saw it, it was in the medicine cabinet. Why?" Prue yelled back from her room.

"It's for Phoebe. Looks like she got more burnt then we noticed."

Prue came out of her room and headed into the bathroom with Piper. "Last time I saw it, it was in here." Prue searched through a cupboard in the bathroom. "Whoala."

"Oh Phoebe is going to so thank you for finding that." Piper said as she went to grab it from Prue.

"I got it Piper. You go to your angel boy." Prue laughed at her sister

"That's angel husband now." Piper laughed back in defense.

"Whatever. Just go."

Kissing Prue quickly on the cheek, "Thanx big Sis." she ran from the bathroom towards her room.

"Phoebe? Can I come in?"

"Sure Prue, but only if you have the lotion."

"Well in that case I guess the coast is clear." Prue came in Phoebes room carrying the bottle of after sun lotion.

"Oh thank god. I can't believe that I fell asleep in the sun that long."

"Yeah well I can't believe I let you. Or that I didn't notice how burnt you were getting."

"Prue this is not your fault. Stop it."

"Ok, here lets put this on you. Did you get burnt on your back at all?"

"Just in one little spot. Must have been the way my shirt was. Could you?"

"No need to ask." Prue started to apply the lotion to Phoebes back gently. She knew that there were still some soft spots with her back and didn't want to upset them any.

"Oww."

"Oh, sorry Pheebs. Soft spot?"

"Yeah. It's ok though Prue."

Prue and Phoebe had applied the lotion to all the places that Phoebe had got her sunburn.

"That better Pheebs?"

"Yeah I think so. Thanx."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

"Prue?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Prue asked her, as she was about to get off the bed.

"Do you think Piper is mad at us for not telling her about my premonition?"

Prue looked down at Phoebe. "A little. But I think we both know Piper well enough that she will forgive us in time."

"I hope so."

"She will. Good night Pheebs." Prue said as she bent down and kissed her baby sister on the forehead.

Piper was standing at the door and heard the whole conversation. "I know that she will." She told her sisters.

Prue and Phoebe looked up at her. "Piper."

"Pheebs. You two have to promise me to never and I mean _NEVER_ do that again. Especially you Phoebe. We are all in this super-natural thing together. So no matter who you see getting killed or hurt you have to share. Got it?"

Phoebe looked over at Piper and then to Prue who seemed to be agreeing with Piper.

"Ok. I won't." she answered softly.

"Good." Piper came into Phoebes room and kissed her good night. "And the same applies to sore backs. Good night Phoebe."

Phoebe didn't say anything to Piper. How had she known? Finding her tongue, "Good night Piper."

--- ----

Phoebe was soon asleep but her world was about to fall to pieces.

Phoebe was seeing the whole thing over again and again. She saw Steve grab for her and call her name, but in each case she still couldn't see who the shooter was. It was like a record skipping, she would see the same thing over and over again and there was nothing she could do about it. It had been almost a month since the shooting and she had still not remembered who the shooter was. Darryl had told her that they too had still not found out who did it. The doctors had told her it was still from the trauma of the whole incident, but that one day, she would remember and it would all come flooding back. That was what was happening that night. Suddenly she saw who was standing there holding the gun. It was all happening in slow motion. First he smashed the window then turning the gun inwards, he fired repeatedly until the barrel was empty. She had seen how Steve had tried to protect her and in doing so lost his life.

Phoebe tossed and turned but could not awaken from her nightmare. It was just repeating itself over and over. The perspiration was thick on her body, soaking through her clothes, when suddenly she broke free.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH." Phoebe screamed out in pain and sorrow. She sat bolt upright on her bed screaming and then she quickly turned to cries. They were cries that she could not control as she held her face in her hands crying until she thought she couldn't cry anymore. Crying for the loss of her dear friend, and the pain that was ripping through her back as she sat up to fast.

Prue ran into her room with Piper and Leo close on her heels. Grabbing her sister, Prue pulled her close to her trying to calm her down. "It's ok Pheebs I got you. Let it out baby." Prue gently rubbed her sisters back as she rocked her back and forth.

Piper moved in beside them rubbing her sisters' back and tucking her hair from her face. She handed Phoebe a glass of water. "Here you go Pheebs, drink this."

Phoebe took the glass and shakily brought it to her mouth. With Pipers help she managed to drink it. "Thanx Piper."

"No problem."

"You wanna talk about it Pheebs?" Prue asked gently

At first Phoebe didn't say anything, she was to scared to. Then she knew as she looked in the eyes of her sisters', and those of Leo's, that she was ok. She was safe to talk about it.

"I saw it all happen again. At first it was fuzzy like the rest of my memory. But then it got clearer on what happened."

"Phoebe did you see who it was?" Piper asked her as gently as she could

Phoebe just nodded.

"Who was it Pheebs?" Prue asked her

"It was the guy from the bar. The guy that was hitting on Julie. The guy that I had stopped."

Both Prue and Piper knew where Phoebe was going with her thoughts and knew that they had to stop it right then and there.

"Phoebe this is not your fault. This guy was wrong from the start." Prue told her.

"I know Prue it's just hard. If I had stayed out of it maybe he wouldn't have come after us that night."

"Phoebe you have to stop this. He is the one that committed the crime here. He knew what he was doing as soon as he followed you two up to the hill. It is his fault that Steve is dead not yours, do you hear me." Piper told her as lovingly as possible. She knew that this was hard for her sister but she wanted her to realize that this was _NOT_ her fault.

Phoebe buried her head into Prue shoulder and continued to cry. Prue just pulled her up to her lap and just held her baby sister, rubbing her back for comfort she slowly got Phoebe back to sleep. "Go back to bed you two. I got her."

"Are you sure Prue?" Piper looked at her sister with questioning eyes

"Yeah. Call Darryl. I think he told me he was working the late shift tonight. I think he should know about this as soon as possible."

"Nice to see we're on the same thought waves again Prue. Night." Pier leaned over and placed a gently kiss on teh top of Phoebes head before leaving the room.

"Night."

Prue crouched back down into the bed and pulled the covers over her and Phoebe. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you baby. Just rest. I got you now."

Soon Prue followed her sister to the world of sleep.

* * *

Morning came with the sun shining through Phoebes window. Piper was the first up and had gone to Phoebe room and just sat there watching her sisters sleep. They were always so cute together whenever they bunked in like that. She remembered days when they were kids that she would go into Prue or Phoebes room after Phoebe had a bad dream and Prue would cuddle with her baby sister. She laughed quietly at the memory. 

Prue stirred and noticed Piper watching them. "Hey you. What are you looking at so seriously at this hour?"

"You two. You're always so cute together like that."  
"Yeah whatever. I seem to recall a few memories of you with her too."

"Yeah, but right now it's you isn't it. How'd she sleep?"

"No more nightmares if that's what you mean."

"Well that's good. I got a hold of Darryl last night. He said he had a feeling that that was who they were looking for, but there was no proof. Until now."

"So did they get him?"

"I don't know. He said he would stop by this morning to talk to Phoebe."

"Who's talking to me and why?" Phoebes asked without moving from her hold on Prue.

"Morning sweetie. Darryl is coming by to talk to you. That ok?" Piper told her

Phoebe was quiet. She didn't know if she could relive last night again. It was so horrible. Now as she lay there she could see more details that were not in her premonition.

"Pheebs?" Prue asked gently

"I'm scared Prue."

"I know you are honey. But Piper and I will be right beside you."

They were broken from their thought at the sound of the doorbell. Leo popped his head in at that second and turned to the sound. "I'll get it."

"Thanx Leo." Piper knew who it was and wanted to be there for Phoebe.

"Phoebs, that's probably Darryl."

"I know."

"Phoebe honey, I don't want to push you to this right now, but you have to tell Darryl what happened. It's the only way to stop this guy from doing this to someone else." Prue told her gently as she tucked Phoebe hair behind her ear.

"You two will be right there right?"

"We wouldn't dream of being anywhere else sweetie." Piper answered for both of them

"Ok." Phoebe said quietly. She got out of bed, grabbed her robe and started for the door.

Prue and Piper followed her and the three of them descended down the stairs in silence.

"Hey Darryl." Prue greeted him

"Hi Prue. Piper, Phoebe."

"Hey Darryl." Piper answered

Phoebe didn't say anything to him. She just looked up and gave him a weak smile. She made her way to the couch and sat in the middle so her sisters could sit on either side. Pulling her legs up under her she waited for Darryl to start.

"Phoebe. Piper called me last night and told me about you remembering the night you were shot."

Phoebe just nodded, as Prue put her arm over her shoulders and Piper reached out and held on to her hands, that were shaking.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Phoebe told Darryl about her nightmare the night before. And then how she had also remember things that were not in her nightmare.

"Ok Phoebe, that's great. I came by this morning for two reasons. One was to get your statement and two was to tell you that we picked the guy up last night. Ironically at the same bar. This guy has rap sheet a mile long. Everything from armed robbery, assault with a weapon, assault without a weapon and a couple of attempted murders."

"Well looks like he just graduated to murder." Leo said

"Looks like it." Darryl replied as she looked up at Leo. "Look Phoebe, this process could take a while, they usually do. But if you are absolutely positive that this is the guy it could go a lot quicker."

"I'm positive Darryl."

"Ok then. I'll need you to come down and pick him out a line up."

Phoebe got nervous and Prue just hugged her closer.

"It's ok Phoebe. He won't be able to see you. Can you come down around noon?"

Phoebe just nodded her head. She was scared of what might come out if she spoke.

"Ok then, I'll let myself out. I'll see you guys at noon then." Darryl got up and left the girls and Leo in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

"You going to be ok Phoebs?" Prue gave her sister a reassuring look to let her know she was going with her every step of the way.

"I will with you two with me." Phoebe replied as she felt her sister give her hand a gentle squeeze.

They had pulled in front of the police station and were about to walk in. Grabbing on to both her sisters Phoebe started in the front door. Darryl was waiting from them and quickly went to greet them. "Hey Phoebe. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Ok then let's go."

The four of them started down the hall of the station until they came to the door.

"Phoebe. Prue and Piper can't go in there with you. You have to do this part alone,but I'll be right there with you ok?"

Phoebe panicked at first until Darryl had reassured her that he would be there for her. They had known Darryl for three years now and he was practically part of the family. Phoebe nodded her agreement and started for the door with Darryl. She turned back to look at Prue and Piper who were giving her a smile of reassurance.

"Ok Phoebe this is what will happen. This is a one way glass. They can't see you, only you can see them ok?" Darryl explained to her.

Phoebe nodded her understanding.

"Ok. Now we will bring in a group of people and you just tell us which one shot you and Steve. You can ask us for one to step closer if you like or to turn left or right. We're not going to say anything, you just tell us who it was. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

Darryl turned to the other officer in the room. "Bring them in."

Turning to a mike on the wall the officer told the other officer in the behind the glass room, "Bring them in."

Eight guys entered the room on the other side of the glass. They were all pretty much the same to Phoebe, and all dressed the same as well. Then she saw him. There was no mistake to her. She watched him as he took his place in the line-up.

---

He had turned his head and was looking at the glass like he could see right through it. They had told him last night when they picked him up that he was being arrested for murder and attempted murder. He was just curious has to who had survived. There was no way that anyone could have survived that. I pumped a whole round into that car. Nobody could survive that.

---

"Number 6." Phoebe said with no emotion.

"Are you sure Phoebe?" Darryl looked from teh suspects to his friend .

"No doubt in my mind Darryl. That is the guy I saw outside the car. He just stood there smiling as he kept pulling the trigger." Phoebe stumbled as more memories came back to her.

The officer behind Phoebe quickly reacted and sat her in the chair that was beside her. She sat forward with her head in her hands and cried. She didn't think she had anymore tears left after last night, but here they were again.

"Ok Phoebe. It's over, were done." Darryl leaned forward and pulled her to him, gently rubbing her back. Looking up to the other officer. "Send them back."

"Ok Boys that's it." he said as she kept an eye on the woman in the arms of his fellow officer

The Lawyer and the DA left the room with the stenographer right behind them. Darryl looked up to the officer once again. "Can you bring her sisters' in here?"

"Yeah Darryl, no problem."

Stepping outside briefly he looked at the bench where Prue and Piper were waiting. "Can you two step in here a minute please?"

They looked at each other confused but got up and headed to the door immediately for concerned of their sister. Stepping inside they were crushed at the site before them.

"She broke down as soon as she ID him." Darryl told them as Prue took his place holding the youngest.

"Oh Pheebs we got you know it's ok." Prue spoke softly to Phoebe who was now in her lap clinging tightly to her sisters' shirt. Once again with her head buried in her shoulder.

"I saw more. It was so violent. And all he did was smile as he stood there pulling the trigger again and again."

"Ok honey. Come on let's go home."

They got up and slowly made there way out of the station. Darryl watched them as they walked out when the DA came up beside him and also watched them. "I'm gonna nail this guy Morris. He's going back to prison for good."

"I hope so."

"He's out on parole. He's going back anyway."

"Unless his sleazy lawyer can get him a out."

"And knowing who his lawyer is he just might. Look Morris we've done everything right, and she didn't even hesitate to ID him. I watched her. The minute he walked through the door she knew it was him."

"I just wish it wasn't her."

"Look Morris I know you're pretty close to the family, being partnered with Trudeau I know the history. Can I count on you to be objective here?"

Darryl looked over at the DA. "More then objective Jones. I want this bastard as much as you do."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

Prue had finally gotten Phoebe to sleep on the couch. Her back was really sore and she just lay there on her stomach heaving. She was cried out, she had no more tears that day. Prue just rubbed her back until she had finally fallen to sleep.

"Prue?" Piper asked quietly bring her sister a cup of coffee. "She sleeping?"

"Yeah finally. Her back is pretty sore though."

"You know I think that trip you were talking about is now even a better idea. Why don't you two go camping next week? It'll help her take her mind off of this."

"I was just thinking the same thing actually. I was just going to check with Darryl. Make sure they don't need her to testify to anything first."

"Well if they do you can go right after this is all over with."

"Yeah. Look I'll go call Darryl. Can you sit here a bit? I don't want her to wake up alone."

Piper switched places with Prue as Prue got up and headed to the phone. She came back a few minutes later after having talked to Darryl.

"Well looks like we'll have to go after. After what happened today they've bumped up the court date to Monday. And they will need Phoebe to testify."

"Ok then. So as soon as they put the guy behind bars where he belongs. You two are out of here. And there will be no argument from either of you. "

"Who's arguing now?" Phoebe asked

"Hey there you. Feeling better?" Prue asked as she leaned over and crouched in front of the couch.

"A bit thanx."

"So who's going to answer my question?" Phoebe asked as she slowly sat up giving a bit of a cringe.

"You sure you're ok Pheebs?" Piper looked at her with worry.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit stiff."

"Ok. So to answer your question you and Prue could be arguing when I put my foot down about this camping trip you two keep talking about."

Phoebe looked at Prue and back to Piper. "But Piper I want to go. It'll be good for us: All of us. You can spend time with Leo, and Prue and I can spend time together. Like when we were kids in the backyard. Only it will be a larger yard."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that Phoebs, because that was what I was talking about. After this whole mess is over you two are gone."

"What mess?" Phoebe asked not really sure what her sister meant.

"Phoebe, Darryl and the DA need you to testify on Monday." Prue said gently knowing how scared her sister was just to go see the man who shot her through a one way glass.

"Oh no. I can't."

"Yes you can Phoebe. Look you kicked his butt once, now do it again. Only this time he can't hit you back. You testify and he will be put away for the rest of his life. Steve would want you to honey." Prue told her.

Taking a deep breath Phoebe gave in. "Ok I'll do it."

"That's our girl. Now what do you say to a picnic in the park? I've got everything packed and ready to go." Piper said with a smile.

"Ok just leave the Frisbee at home. Last time we went I ended up with a war wound." Phoebe laughed

"Yeah well, if you hadn't been goofing around that would not have happened." Prue added

"True. But I did get it in the end. Not like when we were little. You two used to always throw it over my head so I couldn't get it."

They all laughed at the memory of little Phoebe running back and forth between her two older sisters trying ever so hard to get the Frisbee.

The next few days and through the weekend the three sister' spent as much time together as possible. Prue and Piper wanted Phoebe to know that no matter what they would be there for her. Monday morning came quickly for them as they knew that today would be hard on their youngest sister.

"You ready Phoebe?" Prue asked as she entered her sisters' room.

Sitting by the window Phoebe was just looking out. She didn't even hear her sister come in her room.

"Phoebs?" Prue asked again as she gently touched her shoulder

Jumping a bit Phoebe looked up at her big sister. She had a little tear running down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Steve."

"Come here." Prue pulled Phoebe in for a hug. "You know that he is with you too right?"

"Yeah, it's just hard."

"I know. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with."

* * *

The drive to the Courthouse was quiet. Phoebe sat in the back and just starred out the back window as Prue looked back every now and then, as did Piper through the rearview mirror. They entered the courthouse and found Darryl and the DA waiting for them.

"This could be quick Phoebe. You are basically the only person that can put this guy away. Now the defense is going to try and make you look like the bad guy here. So when we get you on the stand just tell the jury exactly what you saw. If you start to cry don't worry about it. If anything that will help our case even more. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Phoebe answered as she took in a deep breath and followed after Darryl and the DA with her sisters beside her.

--- ----

When Phoebe took the stand she told her story as she had many time before to her sisters, Darryl and the DA. She had indeed started to cry as she told the court that he just stood there laughing, as he emptied the gun into the car. The defense tried to put holes in her story but it was no use. They had him and the DA and everyone in the courtroom knew it. The jury was not gone very long before they came up with a verdict.

"Guilty on the charge of Murder one."

"And the charge of attempted Murder?" The judge asked

"Guilty in the attempted murder of Phoebe Halliwell."

"The defendant will be held in custody until a sentencing date is determined."

The courtroom cleared and the Halliwell sisters stood just hugging each other.

"It's over honey." Prue said quietly as she held her sister

She didn't say anything. She just cried in her sisters' arms

"Phoebe there is some people I'd like you to meet." Darryl cut in

Looking up at Darryl she whipped away her tears.

"Phoebe this is Kathy and John. They are the ones that found you that night."

"Hi. Phoebe."

"Hi. Thank you."

"Hey it was no problem. We saw you once when you were in the hospital but you were still out of it."

"I remember you two." Piper added

"You were resting with her. We didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping. Crying maybe, but not sleeping."

"Well were just glad that you are ok."

Reaching out to the two teens Phoebe pulled them into a hug. "I owe you two my life. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Look we gotta run, gotta head back to classes. Take care of yourself Phoebe."

"I will."

--- ----

Once again the sister headed home. Phoebe went into the house and straight up to her room. She was reminded of her days in the hospital by seeing those two kids. Some memories were not that good, but the ones she would cherish were those when her sisters' were by her side. She lay on her bed hugging her bear and once again let the tears flow.

---

"Should we leave her a bit Prue?"

"Yeah just give her sometime." Prue said as she cast a glance up the stairs

"So now that this is over with. When are you two leaving?" Piper asked as she started towards the kitchen.

"Piper Halliwell, are you trying to get rid of us?" Prue laughed

"Well actually. _YES_." Piper answered her, laughing back

"Well actually now that we are done with that. I was thinking of heading out of here first thing in the AM. That is if Phoebe is up to it. I don't want her overdoing it with her back."

"Actually you know Prue I think her back is a lot better. She hasn't had any problems since the day that she had to ID that creep."

"I noticed that too. So then if she still wants to go, then tomorrow it is"

* * *

So the next morning as they packed up Pipers jeep.

"Ok you two. Play nice. Relax and no trying to kill each other." Piper told them.

"We will Pipe. I love you." Phoebe said as she hugged her big sister.

"Yeah Piper. This is us. Don't worry." Prue also hugged her with a smile

"That's what worries me. Sending the two of you off to the wilderness alone. Maybe I should come."

"Piper don't be silly, we'll be fine. We'll talk about things and laugh about things."

"Ok so go already. And be nice to my Jeep."

"Only if you're nice to my car." Prue added

Prue and Phoebe got in the jeep and drove off with Piper watching them until they were gone. _They'll be ok. Maybe in the end they will be better for this._ She walked up the steps into the waiting arms of her husband.

"So you think they'll end up killing each other out there?"

"Possibly. But I really don't think so."

Time would only tell what would happen to the two sisters that had just drove down the street. The wilderness always held the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

"So big sis. Where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought we'd head up to Dawson's Peaks. Grab a couple of horses and ride up to the lake. What do you think?"

Phoebe just looked at her sister dumb-founded.

"Phoebe are you still with me?" Prue glanced over at Phoebe who was just starring at her with her mouth-open. "You'll catch flies like that kiddo," Prue said as she laughed at her baby sister

"I can't believe you're taking me up there."

"Why not?" Prue knew what Phoebe was going to say but she just waited.

"That was always yours and Piper spot. I used to beg you two every year to let me come with you. But you wanted no part of it. Or Me." she whispered quietly

Prue had heard the last part and reached over and gently squeezed Phoebe hand. "That was then. This is now. I want to share it with you, and so does Piper. We discussed it last night."

"Wow. I can't believe you two."

"Phoebe we both love you so much. I know that I don't always show it."

"Prue.."

"No Phoebe. When we lost you in the hospital I died inside. I never got a chance to tell you I was sorry about our fight. I was so scared because I would never get to tell you I loved you again. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. But when you came back to us I swore to myself never again. I would never again let us have any opportunity to doubt each other's love. I love you Phoebe I always have and always will." She looked over at Phoebe who was now looking out the window. She could however see through the reflection in the glass that her baby sister was crying. "Pheebs sweetie I'm sorry. For everything."

Phoebe had listened to her sister confess her love. It was just hard. Whenever they were younger Prue had always pushed Phoebe away. At least it seemed that way to her. Now all it took for them to reconnect was for her to almost die. Well actually for her to die. "I love you too Prue. But do me a favour?"

"Sure Pheebs anything."

"Can we discuss this later? Right now I just want to enjoy the ride and the scenery but most of all the company." She turned to look at Prue who was watching the road.

"Yeah, sure Pheebs. Besides if we get to emotional I won't be able to see the road through the tears." Prue laughed, as did Phoebe, at that last remark.

"Exactly."

They continued their drive to the mountains. As they entered in the park area Phoebe was in awe of the natural beauty around her.

"So what do you think Pheebs? And this is only the start."

"Wow this is amazing Prue."

"Prue hi. Haven't seen you up here for a while."

"Matt hi. Yeah it has been sometime hasn't it? I can't believe you're still here."

"Are you kidding me. Why work in the city when you can work in Gods backyard? So you and Piper heading up to your usual spot." Matt hadn't seen Phoebe yet he had only seen the back of the person that Prue had with her.

"Actually no."

"No. Wow you guys love that spot. I just figured when I saw the name Prue Halliwell on the book that that would be where you two were going."

"Well we are heading to the usual spot but it won't be Piper." Prue turned and called to her youngest sister. "Pheebs. Matt I don't think you have ever had the pleasure of meeting Pipers and mine baby sister."

"I don't think I have no." Taking Phoebes hand he gently kissed the back of it. "The pleasure is mine."

"Don't mind him Pheebs he's a charmer."

"And all you Halliwell girls are beautiful. I'm sorry I just naturally assumed that it would be you and Piper."

"Piper had to spend time at home, and Phoebe and I need to spend some time together." Prue told him as she wrapped her arm over Phoebes shoulder.

"So what is Piper up to."

"She got married a few weeks ago."

"Wow, someone actually was lucky enough to snag one of you two. Oops sorry Phoebe: Three

"That's ok. Yeah he's an angel. So Prue and I thought that we would give them some time alone together."

"You know Phoebe your sisters would always talk about you whenever they came up here."

"Oh yeah. Good or bad?" Afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Actually a little of both." He laughed. "But honestly. Mostly good. I got the impression that the two of them were very proud of you."

Before Matt could say anymore Prue interrupted him.

"So Matt are we saddled and ready to go?"

"Yep. Prue I got you on Keemo. He's the foul of Sunshine. I figured I would at least keep you in the family. And Phoebe I had you on Pipers old horses foul as well unless you want your own. Maybe we can start a new family tradition."

Phoebe turned to Prue. She didn't want to keep Prue waiting but Prue beat her to say anything.

"Great idea. Then the next time we come we'll each have our own." Prue looked over at Phoebe who just smiled.

"Ok give me a few minutes and we'll have you two off and running." He took the horse by the harness and led him back into the stables.

"Oh and Matt. Phoebe is a very good rider. In fact she is better then Piper and I together."

"Prue."

"What? He's gonna need to know what kind of rider you are to get you a good horse. And you are better then us."

"Yeah well that's your fault for teaching me." She hit here sister playfully.

They started to unload the jeep and had Prues stuff almost together on Keemo when Matt came out with Phoebes horse.

"Phoebe I would like to introduce you to Storm."

"Wow. That's some name."

"She is the youngest horse here so I thought it appropriate. Funny I just realized. Storm also has two older sisters." Mat told her. Then added one more items he forgot. "She is also the fastest, hence her name."

"She's beautiful." Phoebe ran her hand up and down Storms main and was talking to her gently. She could almost see something in the horses' eye. Some understanding of Phoebe, some connection between them.

"Come on kiddo lets get going." Prue told her sister. She knew that Phoebe had a way with horses that her and Piper never understood. If she let them stand there to long they would never reach the camp sight by dark.

"Ok I'm coming."

They finished loading up Phoebes horse and were soon on their way. They rode up through the hills and Prue would point things out every now and then to Phoebe. As Phoebe just took it all in. After about four hours of riding, they were almost there.

"You doing ok Pheebs?" Prue had noticed that her sister had been quiet the last little while and she hoped that this was a good idea. She didn't want Phoebe to have to spend the whole week lying in the tent on her stomach.

"I'm ok Prue. I'm just taking everything in. It's so beautiful up here. What's that over there?" Phoebe point towards a range of mountains

"That is known as the Devils Horns."

Phoebe laughed. "Well that fits doesn't it."

Understanding her sisters meaning Prue to had to laugh. "I guess it does. So we are almost there. See that ridge over there?"

"Yeah."

"We head straight for that for another five minutes and you will be amazed at the site before you." Prue remembered the first time that Piper and her had seen what was around the bend. They were in awe.

Prue watched her little sister face as they came around the corner. Even she never got tired of the site. But this time she wanted to experience it all over again with her baby sister.

As Phoebe came in from behind her she was shocked. In front of her were mountains so high she could swear that they went straight to heaven. On their tips was a blanket of snow. She followed down the mountainside to the trees that stirred gently in a soft breeze that was blowing. Finally resting on a large lake that was the colour of a sparkling emerald ring. The colour was spectacular. On top of everything the sky was an amazing shade of blue and the sun shone bright on the lake. She had never seen anything quiet like it before.

To the left of them was a vast field that in itself was beautiful. The grass was about half a foot high and it was full of spring flowers. Mostly wild but Phoebe noticed some tulips and daffodils in amongst the wild ones.

Prue watched her baby sister as she took in the site before her. For Prue it was like seeing it all for the first time again.

"So what do you think? Should we stay here or move on to other pastures?" Prue asked Phoebe, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"We stay." Phoebe answered her just barely above a whisper.

Prue walked her horse over to a small clump of trees that had many a times been a campsite for Piper and herself. _This time it would be for Phoebe and me_, she thought. A time to start new memories.

She got off her horse and tied him lightly to the trees. Then she turned and continued to watch her sister who was still yet to move. Walking up to her Prue put her hand on Phoebes leg. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to help me with this tent?" Prue looked up at Phoebe

"Oh sorry Prue it just. Wow!"

"I know. Piper and I reacted the same way. Only there was no snow on the tops when we first came up here."

Phoebe sat on Storm a little longer with Prue standing next to her.

"So you gonna stay up there all day kiddo?"

"I might. "Phoebe answered with a bit of cheek in her voice.

"Ok then you can sleep under the stars then." Prue answered her back.

"Ok I'm coming." Phoebe steered Storm over to where Keemo was standing munching on a bunch of trees.

As she stood in her stir-ups to get down Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her back. "**OW**!" She had not wanted to startle Prue, but it just came out.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Prue asked as she ran up beside her sister.

"Yeah, just help me down."

From instinct Storm sensed something was wrong with Phoebe, and as Prue had a hold of Phoebe Storm knelt down, so it was easier for Phoebe to get out of her saddle.

"Here Phoebe just sit her a minute ok?"

"I'm not going anywhere Prue."

Prue unloaded Storm and thanked her for help her with Phoebe. "That's one smart horse that Matt got you."

"I was thinking the same thing myself." Phoebe said as she rubbed her lower back

"Are you sure you ok honey?" Prue asked as she noticed her sister rubbing her back.

"I'll be fine Prue." Phoebe answered her sister a bit harder then she had intended to. "So what do you say we get that tent set-up. Then we can go look for some firewood and then watch the sunset. I know it's going to be amazing tonight."

Prue looked at her sister, "Premonition?"

"Nope. Intuition. I mean look at this place Prue its amazing. And when the sunsets, her colours on it will be even more beautiful."

"You know Phoebe. I think you may be right. Ok come on."

They spent the next hour setting up the tent. It should have taken half that time but they kept reminiscing about thing and were laughing a lot so it took a lot longer.

They had finally got everything settled in and they had raised the food high above in the trees to keep them away from bears and such.

"Ok so now we go on a wood hunt?" Phoebe asked

"Yep come on it won't take long."

They walked into the bush in search of wood. Finding a stockpile not that far from their campsite, they took what they need for the night and headed back.

Sitting by the fire and watching the sunset Prue and Phoebe just sat in silence in each other's company.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the best idea you've ever had."

Wrapping her arm around her baby sister from behind, Prue just pulled her close. "Thanx Phoebe. But what makes this perfect is you."

Looking up to her sister with confusion. "How do you figure that?"

"Remember our conversation in the jeep on the way up here?"

Phoebe remembered but was not sure if she wanted to get into that again. "Yeah."

"I meant it Phoebe. Everything. You are the best part of me. Piper has a special place in my heart but you. You are our little miracle, always were. When Piper was born I was two going on three. I didn't understand the meaning of a baby. But she came home and I loved her dearly. As we got older we were like best friends. Then one day Mom told us that she was having another baby. At first I was confused because I always heard mom and Grams talking about her never having any more babies. But then nine months later you arrived."

"Prue. Please don't"

"Phoebe listen to me, please. I was in school then and Grams friend Aunt Gail came and picked me up that day. She told me Mom was having the baby at the Manor and that Grams was helping her. I was so excited. I understood then. All my friends said it was just a baby. If nothing but a nonsense, but in my heart I knew that you would be special."

"Prue you don't have to do this." Phoebe could see the look on Prues face. She was sad and happy at the same time.

"Phoebe I want you to understand. All those times I was yelling at you. Or getting after you to grow up. I did it all out of my love for you. I wanted you to grow up knowing that I was there for you. I know that it didn't seem that way at times but I always watched out for you. And I'm sorry if at times I never believed what you were telling me. But I was always proud of you. Whenever you did good in your sports, I was always the first one to say _that's my baby sister_."

Both Phoebe and Prue were in tears now. But neither one said a word. Phoebe just leaned into Prue as the sunset. The sky was a blaze with purple, red, orange and a splash of yellow. It seemed to envelop the mountains as the snow reflected the colours.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. Each one gazing upon the sky. Two sisters lost in the ever-revolving door of the world in front. In the distance you could hear the wolves howling to the moon that was cresting above the mountains. If only the sister knew what lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's your back sweetie?" Prue asked after they were about to call it a night.

"A bit sore from riding but I'll be ok. Thanx though."

"Don't be silly Phoebe. I'm your sister and I care about you. When you hurt I hurt. Now why don't you go get changed and I'll see what I can do about that."

Phoebe got up and headed for their tent. Once she changed she sat there in silence for awhile thinking about what Prue had said earlier. As her thoughts ran through her mind it brought tears to her eyes. She always knew deep in her heart that her big sister loved her, she had just never been face to face with that love.

"Phoebs are you ok?" Prue asked her as her sister was taking longer then usual to get ready for bed.

"Yeah Prue I'm ok." _Now_ she thought to herself.

Prue came into the tent ready for bed as well and looked down at her baby sister. She was tucked up in her sleeping bag ready for the night

"You need a back rub sweetie?"

"No it's ok." Phoebe was still a bit unsure with Prue. _Oh man Phoebe she's your sister. Just give a little._

"Are you sure? You didn't look to happy earlier."

"Well actually."

"Phoebe. I thought that we agreed along time ago that when you are hurting like that you have to tell us."

"I know it just...I didn't want to bother you."

"Augh. What am I going to do with you girl?" Prue asked as she reached down and gave her sister a hug

"Just love me big sis." The comment was barely above a whisper but Prue caught it.

"I do baby girl. I do. Now roll over so big sis can work her magic on your back."

Phoebe gave a weak smile at the statement Prue made but was happy to oblige. In no time her back was better and she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

The next few days Prue and Phoebe just laughed and cried. They reminisced about their younger days and then their older days. Prue was forever apologizing to Phoebe and in turn Phoebe ended up apologizing to Prue. It was a never-ending circle. But all in all they had patched their wounds shut. They had a new understanding of each other.

---

Walking through the woods Prue had never felt better. Her and Phoebe had had a great week camping. They had yelled a few times at each other but they quickly patched thing ups. She would always be the big sister when it came to either one of her sisters but she was realizing now that they could take care of themselves. Piper was right, she didn't have to stop caring she just had to trust them that they knew what they were doing.

---

Phoebe stood by the shore of the lake tossing rocks and looked back on the week that she had with Prue. _I can't believe we didn't kill each other,_ she thought. She to now had a better understanding of her big sister. _I guess this was all we needed: Sometime together alone to work everything out._

Walking quietly behind here sister Prue got a devilish grin on her face. She moved quickly so her sister would have no time to react. Scooping her up in her arms Prue kept running forwards right into the lake and tossing Phoebe in.

"Hey Phoebs!"

"_**Prue! What the hell was that for**_?" Phoebe said with irritation in her voice.

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time." Prue said with a smile.

"Yeah for you maybe, you have shorts on. In case you didn't notice I have my jeans on. They take a hell of a lot longer to dry. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Phoebe asked.

Prue reached her hand out to help her sister up, but Phoebe had a different idea. The next thing Prue knew she was sitting in the lake with her sister.

"_**Phoebe!"**_

"Prue?" she asked innocently

"Oh you." Prue started laughing, as did Phoebe.

They got out of the lake after about ten minutes trying. Each time one would almost make it to the shore the other one would pull her back in. Sitting on the beach the just lay there in the sun. Phoebe had her head across Prues stomach and Prue was leaning against a fallen tree.

"What do you say we start the fire and get these clothes dry?" Prue suggested

"We could." Phoebe said with not much emotion.

Prue looked down at her baby sister concerned. "You ok Phoebs?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Oh, oh." Prue laughed "Care to share those thoughts?"

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with you."

Prue was taken back a bit by Phoebes comment. It hurt a little, as she knew that as they were growing up Prue didn't spend time like this with Phoebe. "So I guess we'll just have to do this more often then won't we?" Prue told her as she ran her hand through Phoebes wet hair. "Come on. Lets get dry before we catch pneumonia."

They got up and headed for the tent to get some dry clothes. Having changed they set their wet clothes on the tree and went for more firewood.

"So you want to go for a ride later Phoebs?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I wanna see how fast Storm can run, and that field by the lake is perfect."

"There are a few trials that wind around the lake and up the side of the mountain that Piper and I have done before. They're not to bad. If we leave after lunch we should be able to get back before dark."

"Have a little dinner picnic along the way?"

"Sure. So we go then?"

"Yeah we go."

They gathered the wood that they would need later that night for their fire then made their way back to camp. Saddling up the horses they made their way first over to the field so Phoebe could get a good run from Storm. Starting at a trot she gave Storm the reins and she soon broke out into a full gallop. With Phoebe tucked down like a jockey the two of them flowed together as one. Prue and Keemo tried to keep up with them but it was no contest, as horse and rider ran like the wind. With the wind blowing Phoebes hair and Storms main. Phoebe finally pulled up a little and they once again slowed down to a trot and then a walk. Stopping Storm after a small cool down walk they waited for Prue and Keemo to catch-up.

"Phoebe you're insane."

Laughing at Prue. "Why? Because I love to ride fast? She's amazing Prue. It was like we were one."

"I could tell. You had your head buried in her neck I couldn't tell you from her almost."

"That's the best way to ride Prue."

"If you say so sis." Prue was still laughing at Phoebe. "Come on, the trail is over this way."

They rode for about an hour or more through the bushes and along the lake before they started up the side of the mountain.

"Look down there Phoebe." Prue pointed down towards another lake.

"Wow. It's so small compared to ours."

"It used to be a crater thousands of years ago."

"Crater, like volcano?"

"Yep. See there how there are no trees around it. It's almost dead in places?"

"Yeah."

"That's because of the lava flow. It's killed that portion of the ground."

"Cool. Well not cool but, oh you know what I mean."

Laughing again at her sisters' innocents. "Yeah Phoebs I know what you mean. Come on there's more further up."

They continued their ascent up the mountain stopping every now and again to watch the scenery around them. As they walked along the ridge Phoebe noticed a deer and her two fawns.

"Prue look." She whispered

Turning to where Phoebe was pointing Prue also saw the deer and then a bit further past them. "Look at the edge of the brush Phoebs."

Phoebe followed Prues gaze towards teh tree line. There, standing like a proud father was the Stag. His horns making him look very majestic.

"I feel as if I've stepped into a Disney cartoon. He's incredible Prue."

"Yes he is."

They watched the family for a little while before heading on their way.

"Prue?"

"Yeah Phoebe?"

"This has been the best week ever. Thank you."

"You're welcome sunshine. And it has been for me too. We should have done this along time ago."

"Yep we should've. So next time Piper and Leo can come too,"

"That would be great."

They chatted for a bit as they walked side by side along the ridge.

"We should start heading back Phoebs."

"OOHH do we have to?" She whined to her sister

"Yes we have to." Prue laughed at her

"Ok." Phoebe relented.

"Besides it looks like it might rain tonight. We should maybe get some more wood and keep it covered."

They walked past where they had spotted the family of deer and surprising enough they were still there. Suddenly Phoebe noticed the stag get edgy. "Prue, what got in to him?"

"I don't know, lets just keep our distance and keep going."

"I don't think it's us that set him off like that."

Then in a quick movement the Stag, the deer and the two fawns were running back into the forest. In the direction that the girls had just come from.

"Weird animals up here Prue."

"Maybe." Prue said quietly. Suddenly she had a bad feeling as well.

The horses too started to get restless as if they could sense something.

"Prue, I have a bad feeling about something." Phoebe said cautiously

"Me too. Let's just try and stick together and get off the mountain. Or at least away from this ridge."

Suddenly however both horses reared back. Prue and Phoebe being experience riders were able to stay on their horses but it was no was task. Whatever had spooked the horses was doing a good job. Then Prue spotted the source of their problem. Walking quickly towards them was a full sized cougar.

"**Phoebe!** Look over there. We gotta get out of here."

"Prue we can't out run that thing up here."

"Well were going to have to try. Now come on."

Before she finished her sentence Storm reared again and this time Phoebe fell off. Sending her flying to the ground and over the edge of the ridge. Storm still spooked by the large cat took off in the other direction. Keemo once again tried to toss Prue and he too was successful in losing his rider. Throwing Prue to the ground. She too almost went over the ridge but was able to hang on. As she pulled herself up though she was soon looking up into the eyes of the cougar that had bared down on her. Trying to fight him off it was no use. He was too strong. In the first instant of the attack Prue forgot all about her powers. All she could think of was getting that cat off her and getting to Phoebe. Suddenly the cat went flying through the air. Getting up and starring back at Prue he figured that he had enough play for one day and headed back into the woods.

Lying on the ground Prue was relived to see that the cat never came back, though she knew that he might. They weren't usually scarred off that easy. Then she slowly crawled over to the side of the ridge and looked for Phoebe.

"**Phoebe!"**

No answer.

"_**PHOEBE!"**_

Again nothing. Prue could see a small ledge below but it was a long way down. But after that it was fifty feet down into the water.

Above her head Prue could hear the roar and crackle of a thunderstorm rolling in as the sky turned to darkness. "Oh God Phoebe where are you?" she said to no-one


	6. Chapter 6

Piper and Leo sat cuddled on the couch. Piper couldn't believe the incredible week they had had together. _'They'_ didn't even call Leo away.

"So are we going to P3 tonight?" Leo asked his wife.

"Yeah later on. I told the staff I wouldn't be in all week. And besides, they practically threw me out the door the other day when I went by there."

"Yeah well, you should have seen the looks some of the guys were giving me."

Piper leaned against Leo's chest then turned up and kissed him passionately. "I love you Leo Wyatt."

"And I love you Piper Wyatt."

"Uh, Leo about that." she pulled back and looked up at him

"What?"

"The whole name thing."

"What name thing?" Then it dawned on Leo what Piper was saying. "You're not taking my name are you?"

"Leo please don't take this wrong."

"I understand Piper really I do. All the Halliwell women keep their name."

"Hey I could be Halliwell-Wyatt?"

"To long. Besides you've made a name for yourself as Piper Halliwell. Renowned Chef and Club owner. I couldn't ask for you to change that. But our kids…"

"Will be Wyatt's." Piper finished for him as she quietly hushed him with a kiss

"I still love you more and more each day Piper." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "So not to change the subject or anything how do you think your sister are making out?"

"Do you mean do I think they've killed each other yet? No."

Leo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Leo ever since Phoebe came back from the dead. No actually it was before that. It was when Prue first laid her eyes on her in that hospital. We were both sooo scared that we would lose her. Prue was full of guilt she couldn't even sleep, let alone leave Phoebes bedside. She was a mess. Then when Phoebe came back to us Prue swore to herself that she would make up for all the lost time that they had missed out on. It was her idea to go up to Dawson's Peak. We talked about it a few days before they had left. It was always our spot, mine and Prues, and Phoebe always wanted to come with us and we always said no. Prue knew how much that gesture alone would mean to Phoebe."

"So you figure that in the end, this trip could bring them closer together?"

"Leo us becoming witches brought them closer together. Phoebe returning from the dead after four minutes, sealed their love for each other forever. I'm not saying that they won't have any more problems but I think a week together in the woods with no one else to help them work out their differences will do them wonders. Prue has to let go more and trust Phoebe and Phoebe has to trust Prue to do that. They'll be ok Leo, I know it. Now lets go get ready for a night on the town."

---

Outside the Manor a storm was brewing. The thunder roared to life with each clap and lightening soon followed it. Piper looked out the living room window before she headed up stairs. _I sure hope Prue and Phoebe are ok. Phoebe hates these kinds of storms._ Little did Piper know what was going on at Dawson's Peak.

* * *

Prue kept looking for Phoebe the best she could. The cougar had done a pretty nasty job on her before she even thought of her powers. She was weak from the fight with him not to mention the loss of blood, but she had to find her sister. She continued to call out to Phoebe but after twenty minutes was starting to lose hope. "Oh god please don't take her away from me again. Once was enough." She crawled over to a tree and leaned against its trunk. She could see the large gash from the cat's claws on her arm. She didn't even want to think what the rest of her looked like. If only the horses had not run off. At least she would have rope she could lower herself down to the ridge to see if Phoebe had landed there. She could be hurt, or worse… "Stop it Prue. Don't even say It." she told herself.

Prue could hear the storm getting closer to them. _'Oh Phoebe is not going to like this one bit,'_ she thought.

* * *

* * *

Darkness was fast approaching as Prue still leaned against the tree. The horses had not returned and she couldn't leave not knowing about Phoebe. She tried to stand but couldn't due to her own injuries from the cat. "Mom? Please help me here. I have to get Phoebe back. I can't lose her again. It was too painful the first time and that was only a few minutes. I couldn't take forever." Prue was slowly losing a battle that she could not fight alone. The fact that this time Phoebe may not come back. She knew that if her sister had rolled over that small ledge then there would be no way for her to survive the drop to the water below.

At first the rains came slowly. But as the storm grew and got closer to the mountains they came faster and harder. Prue was shaking from the wet and the injuries that she had received. She knew that she was in bad shape and with the smell of blood either the cougar would be back, or the wolf pack that Phoebe and her had heard every night, could come by and finish what was started that afternoon. She fought to stay awake she had to figure out how to find Phoebe. It was a battle that she could not win, as the darkness slowly consumed her.

* * *

Phoebe awoke to the driving rain hitting her face. It was pitch black out and she had no idea where she was. Suddenly the afternoon's events came slamming back to her. "Prue." She tried to stand but her back prevented her from doing so and she stayed where she was. She had landed on her tailbone when Storm had thrown her off and now her lower back was so sore she couldn't bare it, as she let a few tears escape. "Ok Phoebe think about this for a minute and stay still." She said to nobody. "You fell off the horse, you went over the edge of the ridge, and landed where? Most likely a ledge of some sort other wise you would probably be dead. You blacked out from what? Probably the throbbing headache would tell you; you hit your head on something very hard, probably a rock. Ok and finally why is your left arm numb?" She felt her left arm carefully and realized that it could very possibly be broken. "Great." She said. "Ok Pheebs, you were always the one to get yourself out of a serious jam. Well I think you may have gotten yourself into one. Now think."

She had to talk, if just to calm her own fears of the pending storm. She heard the thunder in the distance and she knew that there would be a very good chance of lightening. As a child she would run to Prues room whenever they had a storm like that. She recalled, as Prue would wrap her arms around her baby sister to protect her. "Always there for me weren't you big sis? Where are you now?" Phoebe remembered the cougar as he had walked quickly towards them. _What had happened to Prue after I fell over the edge? I have to get back up there_ she thought, _but how?_

Phoebe looked up towards the top of the ridge. "Ok I would say about 12ft, give or take. Can I levitate that high on a whim? I usually can't do this unless I'm in the heat of a battle. Well Phoebe only one way to find out." She tried to ignore the thunder that was clapping right above her head. It would seem that the storm came a lot quicker then she thought it was coming. At that thought a bolt of lightening shot out from the sky, making Phoebe jump. "Ok Phoebe get off this ledge and find Prue. Fast." She slowly pulled herself up from her position on the ledge. It hurt to move but she knew that she could not stay there all night. "Besides Prue is probably freaking out by now." She held on to the fact that the cougar had not killed her sister.

Phoebe started to stand with great difficulty as the pain ripped through her back. It was like when she first got out of the hospital. Holding the wall with her right hand she found her balance. "Ok Phoebe you can do this. You did it before, you can do it again. Just slow and easy steps, then it's straight up to the top of the ridge. Just don't lose your balance and fall over the edge." Phoebe slowly stepped away from the back of the ledge and made her way forward so she had a clear shot up. Concentrating all her will into her power she slowly started upward. As she reached the top she reached out and grabbed onto the root that she had remembered seeing on her way down. Once she had it in her grasp she pulled herself forward and onto the safe ground of the ridge top. Breathing a sigh of relief she slowly looked around to find her sister.

"Prue?."

No answer.

"_**PRUE! WHERE ARE YOU?"**_ she cast her eys around the grounds in the dark, "Ok Phoebe don't panic. She has to be around here somewhere, she wouldn't just leave you."

Phoebe took slow and easy steps around the edge of the ridge. She didn't want to get to close, as it was dark and she was unsure of exactly where the edge may be. Then she saw the tree.

"Prue?" She made her way over to the fallen tree trunk that Prue was leaning against. Upon seeing here sister Phoebe was almost sick. She was covered in blood and gashes from where the cougar had swatted at her. The worst was that to her arm and stomach.

Phoebe almost fell as she tried to run to her sister. "Oh my God, _**Prue!**_ Talk to me honey please I can't lose you I just found you again. We just found each other."

Phoebe was now sitting beside Prue trying to get her awake. She had felt for a pulse and to her relief she found one. "Come on Prue we have to find shelter, and I'm in no shape to carry you." The rain was falling harder now and both Phoebe and Prue were soaked. To Phoebe the other worry was the storm itself. It was almost on top of them now as the thunder and lightening were right after each other. _'Well at least with the storm it may keep any wild animals away'_ Phoebe thought.

Prue began to slowly stir as her sister lightly slapped her. "Prue. Come on honey wake up."

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah sweetie it's me. Come on we have to find shelter. Do you know of any place up here where we could go?"

"Phoebe? Oh God I thought I'd lost you again." Prue reached out and pulled Phoebe close to her.

"**AUGH!"** Phoebe didn't mean to yell but the sudden movement sent a sharp pain through her back.

"Phoebe, are you ok?"

"I will be." She managed between her tears. She didn't want to worry Prue. She had her own injuries to worry about then worry about me. "Prue do you know of any caves or anything around here that we can get out of this weather from?"

"Uh, yeah there is actually. I think it's an old mineshaft. It's not that far from here actually."

"Ok then that's where we go. Can you walk?"

"Yeah just help me up."

Phoebe helped Prue stand with some pain to herself but didn't say anything to Prue. With Phoebe supporting Prue as best she could they made their way into the brush to the old cave that Prue remembered.

"It should be right over there Phoebe." Prue pointed to a small clearing in the brush.

"Ok, I think I see it."

They headed into the dark cave and Phoebe gently put Prue down. "Are you going to be ok Prue?"

"Yeah I think so. I think I pissed him off though. I flew him pretty far. I have a feeling that no matter what he may be back for more."

"Yeah well that will teach him to mess with a Halliwell won't it?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Look Prue I'm going to go see if I can find some dry wood. Maybe we can start a fire."

"Phoebe you can't. Your hurt."

"Prue I have to. You are much worse then me and without a fire we both might die out here. And I for one do not want to explain that to Piper in the after life."

"Ok, but I still don't like it."

"Prue this is where this whole week comes to a point. You have to trust me. Can you do that?" Phoebe was scared of the answer that Prue would give her. But her big sister looked her in the eyes.

"Always."

Phoebe looked at Prue with a new love. Leaning forward she kissed her on the forehead. "Ok, I'll be right back I promise." She got up slowly as her back was still bothering her; a lot. She headed out of the cave in search of some dry wood.

Phoebe was soon back with an armload of wood. Well as much as she could carry with one arm anyway. It was hard enough to carry let alone get it into one arm. She had to finally grit and bare the pain of her broken arms to load the wood into her right arm. Setting up a fire area she dug in her pocket and pulled out her matches. For some reason that morning she had put them there instead of with everything else. _'It was kinda last minute wasn't it.'_ she thought. _'Oh well a good thing I did.'_

She soon had the fire going strong and it in turn gave her some light to see to Prue. Most of the blood on her sister had dried and Phoebe had no water to wash it off with. "Prue?"

"Yeah Pheebs."

"I was just checking on you. Making sure you were still here."

"I'm not going anywhere Pheebs. How's your back?"

Phoebe didn't answer here sister, but that was enough to give her away.

"Phoebe, this trust thing is a two way street. Come here."

Phoebe carefully moved closer to Prue. Resting her head on her sister lap Prue was once again working her own magic on her baby sisters' back.

"That better?"

"Yeah a bit. Thanx."

They lay there with Phoebe resting against her sister and Prue gently rubbing Phoebes back. The fire was going good now, as it warmed the cave and the occupants of it. They were soon fast asleep. The only thing they had to do now was get back to their camp; without the use of their horses. Prue injured from the cougar attack and Phoebe from her fall. They would have to trust and lean on each other if they would ever make it back to see Piper again


	7. Chapter 7

Piper and Leo had gone to P3 and after much discussion with the bouncer Mike, he finally let them in.

"You guys are suppose to be on your honeymoon, not coming here. If anyone says anything I'll tell them that you tricked me to get in here tonight."

"Yadda Yadda Mike, thanx." Piper waved her hand at her doorman as she walked past him

"Yeah whatever. You realize it's only because you're my boss I let you in here."

"Yes Mike I do and we love you for it."

They sat in their alcove, that the girls usually occupied, and just enjoyed each other's company. Piper was not the boss tonight and Leo was not the bosses' husband. They were just two people enjoying a nightclub. After a few hours they were about to go home.

"So Leo you had enough excitement for one night" Piper looked up as she leaned against him.

"Nope. I was hoping for some more when we got home." he replied with a sly smile as his lips gently met hers.

Look at him mischievously Piper and couldn't resist. "Oh you were, were you? I was getting pretty tired, I was just going to go to bed."

"Oh you think so do you?" Leo said as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeha I was…" Piper gasped suddenly

"Piper, are you ok?" Leo got concerned.

"Uh. I'm not sure."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It was like I felt this pain."

"Pain where?" He asked getting more concerned

"Everywhere."

Looking more confused, "Do you want me to see if _'they'_ know anything?"

"No it's probably nothing. I'll be ok. Come on let's go home."

Piper and Leo left P3 with Leo supporting Piper. "Honey are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I think so. But I have a bad feeling about something."

Leo drove home and helped Piper up to bed. He too got ready for bed and crawled in beside her, just holding her close to him. Letting her know that he was there for her.

* * *

The next morning came with a brilliant sunrise, that set the sky on fire. Matt stood outside the stables and watched as the sun rose above the hills to the east, setting the snow on the mountains to fire that should melt slow as they rested ever so gently on the peaks. _'Man I do love it out here.'_ He thought.

He was broken from his thought to the sound of a voice.

"Hey Matt?" his friend walked up to him placing a hand on his back "Matt. Helllloooo?"

"Hey Jimmy. What's eating you at this hour?"

"Where were you?"

"Starring beauty and nature in the face." Matt answered as he turned back to teh sunrise. \

"Sure." Jimmy laughed at his friend but something else caught his eyes, "Isn't that Keemo?"

Matt turned to the direction the Jimmy was pointing. Sure enough he could make out the horse that was heading in their direction. Then he got worried. He knew that for the horse that he had sent with Prue to be coming back solo something must have happened. Both horses were very loyal to their riders, and it would have to be pretty bad to have Keemo suddenly show up back at the stables.

Running towards the horse Matt could sense his behaviour. Something bad has happened. "Jimmy get some oats and water."

"On it."

Matt slowly approached the horse, that was still a spooked from something. Carefully taking him by the harness he lead him to where Jimmy was setting out the oats and water

Brushing down Keemo both Matt and Jimmy were curious as to what made the horse bolt like that.

"What do you think happened Matt?"

"I'm not sure Jimmy but I intend to find out." he said as he ran his hand over the neck of Keemo trying to calm her down.

"How?"

"As soon as they have eaten I'm saddling up Moonstar and going out to find them."

"You think you'll be able to?"

"Right now all I know for sure is that I have a very good friend out there with her sister, and one of them has no horse. Now Storm is good, but something spooked Keemo, and my first guess would be a cat."

"So we saddle up and find them?"

"Jimmy this is my battle."

"Sorry buddy. I'm going with you. If they are hurt then you are going to need my expert advice to help you out."

Jimmy was a medical student that was working his summer off at the stables. It was the one thing that he still hung on to from his life back home in the country.

"Ok you can come, but only because I think you may have a point there. Saddle up Rusty and lets get going."

* * *

Prue woke first and was shivering. That was when she noticed that the fire was out. She didn't move for she didn't want to wake Phoebe just yet. She rested her hand on Phoebes back just making small circles with her hand. It was something she used to do when they were kids. Whenever Phoebe had been upset during the night and had come to Prues room. The next day she would always just rub her baby sisters back with small little circles, it always comforted her when she woke. She knew that her big sis was still there. It still worked it would seem.

"Hey you." Prue said as she looked down into the half open eyes of baby sister.

"Hi." Phoebe answered her. "Looks like your back trick still works."

"I was hoping it would. How are you? Honestly."

"Stiff, sore, cold and a headache that I don't think is going away anytime soon. You?"

"About the same, except without the headache."

Phoebe let out a small chuckle but regretted it as soon as she did. "Oh bad headache." She lifted her good arm to gently rub the front of her head.

"You find something funny about this Phoebe?" Prue asked with concern as she brushed Phoebes hair from her face.

"Not really. I was just thinking what a pair we make."

"Yeah I bet we are a site. At least your not all bloody and gashed up."

"True but I do have this broken arm." Phoebe knew that she too had blood on her Prue just couldn't see it. She had felt the spot where she had hit her head and felt the large gash that was there. She had full intentions of staying awake that night but Prue had insisted that she lay down so she could rub her back. _'God I'm lucky I didn't fall into a coma or something.'_ She thought

"So what do you say we try to make our way to the camp site. At least there we have the first aid kit." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah good idea."

Neither one made a further move to get up, they just sat there as they had last night. Prue laying down with Phoebe right beside her. Finally Prue started to move, but was stopped suddenly by the sharp pain in her stomach.

"Augh."

Phoebe sat up and looked at her sister. "Prue? What is it?"

"Nothing Phoebe, I'm fine."

"No you're not Prue your hurt. What's wrong?"

"Just a little scratch Phoebs." Prue laughed.

"Yeah? Kinda like the one I had a month or so ago?" Phoebe said sarcastically

"Phoebe."

"No Prue don't Phoebe me, not this time. I'm going for help and your staying here."

"Phoebe that's crazy. You don't even know your way around up here."

"I'm a quick study Prue. Look at you. That cougar did a good job beating the crap out of you. You lost a lot of blood in the process. All I have is a broken arm. I'll be fine."

"Just a broken arms hey. Could have fooled me last night." Prue got on the defensive now for she knew that Phoebe was hiding something from her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I know that your back is bothering you a lot more then you're letting on."

Phoebe didn't say a word.

"Phoebe can you look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong?"

Again Phoebe didn't say anything. She knew that Prue was right and that she couldn't do it. Looking at the ground. "No." she whispered

Carefully pulling Phoebe towards her she just hugged her sister. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Prue. You were right. But we don't have much choice. You have to trust me Prue, I can do this."

"Phoebe it's to dangerous."

"Prue what else are we to do? Sit in here forever and wait for your friend to come back, or worse that pack of wolves?"

"No. Yes. Oh I don't know Pheebs."

"Prue I have to try. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"And me to you kiddo."

"So we just sit here like a bunch of stubborn witches and die?" Phoebe said with a smile

They sat there a while longer neither sister saying anything. Just relaxing in each others love. Until finally Phoebe very slowly stood up, her back was sore but she knew that she had to try. She started the fire again without saying a word to Prue. Once done she turned to her sister and kneeled down beside her.

"I'm going Prue."

"Phoebe. Please."

"No Prue. It's early enough I'll make it to camp and call on the radio to Mike. He can come up and get us."

"Phoebe." Prue looked up at her baby sister. _This was wrong_ she thought. _I'm suppose to protect her not let her wonder around the wilderness alone, injured._

"I love you big sis." Phoebe leaned over and kissed her sisters' on the forehead.

"I love you too baby girl."

"Don't worry about me Prue: trust me, believe in me and send that to me as I go. I will be back I promise."

Looking up at Phoebe, "I do."

Phoebe turned and ever so slowly started out of the mineshaft and towards what she hoped was the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike and Jimmy had been riding toward the campsite for the past three hours. They had pushed the horses as fast as they could but didn't want to push to far, for they didn't know what to expect at the site. They didn't even know if the girls were there or had been out riding when Keemo had come down the mountain. Before they left Mike called the Park Ranger and explained what had happened. The Ranger told them to call as soon as they got to the campsite and had a better idea of what was going on, but in the mean time he would contact Piper and get a search team together. Mike had wanted to call Piper himself but thought better of it as it would take time and he just weanted to find Prue and her sister, and he knew that the Ranger could do that while he got half way up the mountainside.

* * *

Lying in bed next Leo Piper had never been happier, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was just not right. As she was thinking this, the phone rang, jolting her from her thoughts. She turned and just starred at it as it rang again.

"You gonna answer that?" Leo asked

"Um. Yeah." She reached over and picked it up slowly afraid that it may break. "Halliwell residence Piper speaking."

"Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" She didn't recognize the voice. Probably one of Phoebes College friends.

"My name is Drew. Drew Davies. I'm the Park Ranger up at Dawson's Peak."

As soon as Piper had heard where the call was coming from she almost dropped the phone. And Leo noticed the look on her. "Piper what is it?"

"Piper? Are you still there?" Drew asked

"Um yeah. What happened? It's my sisters isn't it?"

"At this time were not sure what has happened, if anything."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Drew relayed to Piper how Keemo had returned to the stables early in the morning with all his gear, yet no rider. And how Mike and Jimmy were heading up to the campsite to check everything out.

"So everything might be ok. Keemo could have just taking off?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Exactly. Mike wanted me to call you. I can keep you posted if you like. I'm organizing a search party to be on stand-by as soon as I hear from Mike though."

"Uh. I'll give you my cell phone number. My husband and I'll start heading up. If everything is ok just call and we can turn back."

"Ok. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." Piper hung up the phone and just starred at it.

Leo sensing Piper mood just wrapped his arms around her. "They'll be ok Piper. They have each other."

Piper had been determined that her sisters were ok and that Keemo had just run off. But she couldn't shake a feeling that she had; that all was not as it seemed. They had quickly changed and were heading up to Dawson's Peaks in Prues car in no time.

* * *

Phoebe had been making very slow progress, slower then she had hoped to be. She had lost her balance a few times and had to rest more times then she cared to recall. She felt the same as the day of Steve's funeral, tired, sore and wobbly. Her back was also just as sore. She knew that she couldn't push herself too much but she had to for Prue. She had noticed how much blood her sister had lost, not to mention the huge gash in her upper arm and stomach. Phoebe kept her thoughts on her big sister and she pushed herself onward. After what seemed forever Phoebe had to rest again.

Turning at a sound behind her she started to panic. Unlike Prue she had no way of defending herself if the cougar had followed her and attacked. She could levitate herself up a tree, but the last time she checked cougars could climb trees. She slowly got up from the stump she was sitting on and backed away from the sound in the bush. She knew it was an animal, and a large one at that. All she could do was wait. She knew that whatever it was, she couldn't out run it so she decided to face it head on._ 'I'm not going down without a fight'_ she thought to herself. Then just as suddenly the animal came out of the brush.

"_**Storm!**_ You scared the crap out of me." Phoebe let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

The horse seeing her, walked up to her and nuzzled his head at her chest.

"I missed you to girl. Can you get me out of her? No wait, lets go get Prue and we both can go back to camp."

Phoebe went to get up on Storm but with her back so sore she couldn't do it. Storm sensing this, bent down as she had before so that Phoebe could get on her back easier. Settling into the saddle Phoebe bent forward to relieve some of the pressure from her back. "Ok girl take me back to my sister." Phoebe guided Storm back towards the mineshaft.

Making it back to the cave in only half an hour Storm once again bent down to let Phoebe off her back.

"Prue?" Getting no answer form her sister Phoebe started to panic. "**PRUE**?"

"Phoebe." Prue answered weakly

"Yeah honey it's me. Come on, I gotta get you out of here." She bent down to help Prue up. "Prue you gotta help me here. I can't do this on my own. Please."

Prue started to get up with Phoebes help. The two of them started out of the shaft and Phoebe helped Prue up into Storms saddle. Then she too got in behind Prue, holding her on so that she wouldn't fall off. Prue was leaning forward on Storm with her head down by her neck and Phoebe leaned over top of Prue. It was the only was she could ride to ease the pain. She had gotten dizzy a few times from the hit to her head but didn't say anything to Prue. _'She'll just worry'_ she thought.

"Ok Storm you know the way home." She let up on the reins and let Storm take them back to their campsite.

Phoebe fought to stay alert and awake but it was getting harder with each step that Storm made. Prue was sleeping she could tell by her breathing. _Almost there_ she thought. The next thing she saw was the field that Prue and her had raced in only yesterday. _Just across the field Phoebe you can make it._ She didn't. She had fallen slowly to sleep with her head resting on Prue. Storm kept going. She seemed to take her strides a bit easier so as not to lose her two riders. She had sensed that both had fallen asleep and were both very badly injured. She suddenly stopped and knelt down carefully. Turning her body to release her riders from her she let them slid off her saddle on to the grass. Then she stood up and never moved from her spot.

--- ----

"Mike are we almost there?"

"It's right around the corner Jimmy."

As Mike and Jimmy rounded the corner they each spotted where the girls had set up camp. Kicking their horses into gear they galloped over to the tent.

"**Prue?"** Mike yelled out. "**Phoebe?"**

Getting no answer Mike started to get worried

"Now what Mike? They could have gone anywhere. All the rain last night most likely washed away any trail they may have left."

"I'm not sure Jimmy." Mike was uncertain as to what to do next. Jimmy was right. They wouldn't be able to pick up a trail now.

"Mike look over there."

Mike turned and looked in the direction that Jimmy was pointing. There in the grass they saw Storm, standing in one spot not moving. Like she was standing guard.

"Storm." Mike whispered. Turning his horse Mike kicked hard and took off in a high-speed gallop, with Jimmy right behind him.

They both jumped off their horses before they even came to a complete stop.

"Oh my god. Prue? Phoebe?" Mike said

Jimmy quickly analyzed the situation and put the pieces together.

Grabbing the radio from his saddle bag he radioed down to Drew. "Drew? Jimmy here. Look we found them. Send a chopper up her ASAP."

"He's in the air already Jimmy. Where are you?"

"Goose Lake mid way up Dawson's Peak."

"He's on his way."

Jimmy grabbed his first aid kit from his saddle-bag and made his way over to Prue and Phoebe. "Looks like she was attacked by a cougar Mike."

"That's Prue." Mike said as he held her head on his lap. He always had a soft spot for Prue, he just never let on.

"So this must be Phoebe?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'd say she has a broken arm and other then that she looks ok." Jimmy quickly did a top to bottom check on the Phoebe. He knew that she must have taken a nasty fall from the few cuts on her arms and the dirt all over her. "Oh, oh."

Mike looked up with worry at him. "What?"

"Looks like she took a nasty hit to the back of her head too." Jimmy pulled his hand out from behind her head to reveal the blood on his hand. Most of it dried.

They looked up as they heard the sound of the chopper approaching. Jimmy got up and waved his arms to signal their location. The pilot landing with ease. Jimmy ran over to help the rescue crew with the stretchers. He quickly gave the pilot a brief description of the injuries he had seeing and thought, who in turn radioed ahead to the hospital. Getting the girls loaded on the chopper they were soon in the air and on their way to the SF Memorial Hospital.

--- ----

Drew had called Piper they minute that he had the chopper in the air.

"Piper? It's Drew. Look we found your sisters. I suggest you head to SFMH. They're going to be ok, but I figured that was were you would want to be."

"What do you mean going to be?"

Drew quickly told Piper all that Jimmy had told him.

"Thank you Drew."

"Your welcome."

--- ----

Leo and Piper had arrived at the hospital about an hour after Prue and Phoebe had been flown in. Rushing to the desk she recognized Lesley and Joe right away.

"Lesley?"

"Piper? What are you doing here?"

"Prue and Phoebe were just brought in. They were attacked by a cougar, or something while camping."

"Oh God. Hang on I'll see where they are." Lesley typed a few things in her computer. "Prue is in room 216 and Phoebe is still in the ER."

"What? I thought she had a broken arm?" Piper started to panic.

"I don't know Piper. She's a fighter that we all know around here. She'll be fine. Why don't you go and see Prue?"

"Yeah, thanx again Lesley." She quickly headed to the elevator that would take her to her sister.

Finding Prues room she entered quietly and quickly. "Prue?"

"Piper." She answered her with her arms out for a hug the Piper was only too happy to give her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried about Phoebe though."

"Why? I thought all she had was a broken arm?"

"I think it's more then that Piper. I think she may have re-injured her back, and I know she hit her head or something I could feel the bump last night."

Piper looked at Prue to fill her in on what happened. As Prue told her the whole story Piper cried for her sisters. To go through that alone. No they weren't alone they had each other. As she finished her story the Doctor came in the room.

"Well I never thought I'd be seeing you three again so soon."

"Doug hi." Piper said as she realized who the Dr. was. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She'll be right up. We had to give her few stitches to the back of her head. Looks like she took quite a wallop there."

"Is she going to be ok?" Prue asked

"She should be. I'd say she has a medium degree concussion. We've also placed her on to the backboard. It would seem that her back is bothering her more then she is willing to admit."

"Typical Phoebe." Piper said.

"Yeah well. She isn't leaving here for a week at least. I've been talking to Sue and she agrees. She is staying on that board for a week. And we are going to treat it as if she had the spinal injury that we feared a few months ago. That means turning face down on it every now and then. She's gonna be scared at first as we've given her something for her pain, but not to much due to the head injury."

"Thank you Doug. Again." Piper said as she kept Prues hand in hers and felt the gentle squeeze from her older sister.

"No Problem."

He left the room leaving the two girls waiting for their sister. They didn't have to wait very long as two orderlies wheeled Phoebe in on her special bed.

"Phoebs honey, are you ok?" Piper came to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah." She whispered back to her. Just a little drugged. "I'm scared Piper."

"I know you are sweetie but Prue and I are right her for you."

"Phoebe you're going to be fine. They are just taking some precautions here." Prue told her

"Are you ok Prue?"

"I'm gonna be fine Phoebe thanx to you. I love you."

"Love you too."

Soon both Prue and Phoebe were sleeping sound with Piper looking on.


	9. The End

A week later Prue and Piper arrived at the hospital to pick up a very restless Phoebe. She had been anxious to get out of the hospital for the past week. Her back never felt better but both Doug and Sue had agreed that she was staying the full week this time. Going through all the motions that she would have had to do if her surgery after the shooting had not been successful: Just as if she was a paraplegic.

"Hey there, you ready to go home?" Prue asked her sister.

"Get me out of here. Pweeeeeeeasssseee." Phoebe whined to her sisters

"Ok, so Prue you think she's ready to go?" Piper smiled with check at her little sister

"I'm not sure Piper. Maybe she would like to stay a bit longer." Prue teased as she cast a glance at Phoebe

"Not even remotely funny guys."

"Hey I hear we have an out patient in here."

"Joe get me out of here, please!!" Phoebe begged as she was geting no help from her sisters

"Your chariot awaits my lady." Joe said to Phoebe as he waved down at the wheelchair.

"Joe.." Phoebe started to protest

"Uh uh. No arguments. Hospital policy."

"Fine,but I don't have to like it." Phoebe slid off her bed and into the wheelchair.

---

Getting her settled into the Jeep, the three made their good-byes again to their friends at the hospital.

"Phoebe. Open this at home ok?"

Taking the envelope from Lesley Phoebe eyed her suspiciously

"You'll understand once you get home."

"Ok. Thank you Lesley."

"Your welcome."

---

As they arrived back at the Manor the girls made there way to the living room and settled on the couch. Much as they had in their younger days; Prue against one arm with Phoebe leaning against her with her head on Prues chest. And Piper sitting cross-legged at the other end facing her sisters.

"So now what?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Well you just got out of the hospital and Prue only last week herself. So I think it's a sister night." Piper stated

"What about Leo?" Prue asked

"He got called away this afternoon, he won't be back till tomorrow sometime."

"Oh well then a sister night it is. What do you say to that Phoebs?" Prue asked looking down on her sister.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She said with no emotions

"Pheebs. What's wrong?" Piper asked her

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Care to share kiddo?" Prue said as she held her gaze to her sister.

Tipping her head up to meet Prue's gaze Phoebe started to get a small tear in her eye. She tried to fight it off but she didn't have much luck.

"Oh sweetie what is it?" Prue asked as she gently whipped away Phoebes tears.

Piper had a feeling that what ever was bothering Phoebe it was between the two of them. "Anyone for some tea?"

"Please stay Piper?" Phoebe stated. She knew her sisters to well for them to try and get away with that.

"I was so scared Prue. That I would let you down out there. That I would not have made it back to the camp and be able to get help."

"But you did Phoebe."

"No, Storm did."

"No Phoebe. You had the bravery to go out in the first place. And the smarts to come back for me once Storm found you. And you also kept me from falling off Storms saddle. I know that it was hard for you at times Phoebe but I trusted you the minute that you stepped out of the shaft. I knew that you would be back for me. I knew that you would not leave me there alone."

Phoebe just lay against Prue. "I love you.'

Kissing the top of Phoebes head, "And I love you to honey."

They stayed there for a few minutes before Phoebe remembered the envelope that Lesley had given her. Reaching for her jacket that was on the floor beside her she reached into the inside pocket and pulled out the envelope.

Opening it up she first read the note that was attached:

_Prue, Piper and Phoebe:_

_When I first met you three it was under the most tragic of circumstances. Phoebe was shot and not given much hope to survive the remainder of the night. I watched as Prue and Piper kept a never-ending vigil beside the bed of their most treasured possession. How do I know this? I could see it in their eyes. When Phoebe came back to life, again I could see the love that the three of you share. I just wish that I had sisters that I could share that kind of love with. Love everlasting. I've watched you again over another tragic incident, as Piper never leaves the bedside of either one of you. You three are always there for each other and I can see that you always will be no matter what. You would all go to the ends of the earth to find each other no matter what the situation. You have a certain magic about you that nobody could ever understand._

_I took this the night after Phoebes back surgery. She would be ok after all. You had your sister whole again. But even with that, I knew that even if things had not turned out the way they did she would still be whole. For she had two sisters that loved her and cared for her more then their own lives._

_Prue this may not be up to your standards but it was the best I could do at the time. I saw you three and wanted to capture that moment in time. And I wanted to share it with you. I know that your love will endure anything. As you get older you grow apart from your sibling. But in you three I only see you growing closer._

_Take care of each other, as I know that you will. But most of all ….Love each other._

_Your friend always_

_Lesley._

Phoebe took the picture from the envelope and looked at it as tears rolled down her cheek. The three sisters looked at the picture that Lesley had taken in the hospital that night after Phoebe surgery. They were all curled up on her bed. Piper had her head sleeping on Phoebe chest and Prue had hers resting on her shoulder. Phoebe was still out from the drugs so she never realized that her sisters had even done that. They had never told her.

"Not bad for an amateur. "Prue finally said

"It is a good one of us isn't?" Piper added

"Yep. Phoebe?" Prue asked

"It's adorable." She managed to sniff out. "I never knew you two did that."

"It was our way at the time to let you know that we were there for you Phoebs." Piper told her.

Phoebe just starred at the picture yet she still couldn't say anything. After all that she had been through in the past couple of months she knew that her sisters loved her and that there was no boundaries that they would not cross to protect her or be there for her. It had all started as warm day at the park. That had in turn became the start of a dragon hunt that lead to one of the biggest fights her and Prue had ever had. But with that they had in the end become closer because of it. They again faced life and death together and survived because to their love for each other. Because of their trust for each other. Phoebe knew she had that from Prue. But that didn't matter all she ever wanted from her big sister was her love. And Phoebe knew she had that unconditionally.

They would survive another day for fighting evil. They after all were the Charmed Ones. Bound by their sisterly bond of love.

"I love you Prue."

"I love you too Phoebe." Prue answered as she pulled her baby sister closer to her. Never wanting to let her go.


End file.
